A Chance to Make it Right
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After getting his body back Voldemort went to kill Potter. Unfortunately, well fortunately, he finds out that Potter is one of his mates. He takes his submissive ho!e with him. Time for the dark lord to change some of his plans. Mentions of abuse and self harm. Light bashing. Dumbledore bashing. Granger bashing. Molly, Ginny, and Ron bashing.


**A Chance to Make it Right**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(Graveyard)

"Kill the spare." The mutant baby thing whispered.

"Avada Kedavra." Wormtail said as he pointed the wand at Cedric.

"NO!" Harry shouted.

The spell hit Diggory in the chest. Harry watched in horror as he dropped to the ground. The seventh year's eyes were open and lifeless. Wormtail watched in glee. He enjoyed the tears he could see in the brat's eyes.

"Continue."

"Yes master."

Using magic Wormtail threw Harry into a statue and made it hold onto the fourteen year old. Harry struggled as he tried to free himself. Wormtail ignored it as he began the ritual. Harry could only watch. He hoped this time he died instead of surviving.

One may ask why a fourteen year wished for death. The reason was how his life was going and all he had been through. He was abused by his family, used by so called friends, and was a weapon to the headmaster. No one actually cared about him. He didn't have the energy or strength to fight to live anymore.

Wormtail walked over to Harry with a sinister grin. He quickly cut Harry's arm with a knife.

"Ah!"

"Blood of the enemy forcibly taken. You will revive your enemy."

He walked over to the cauldron. Harry closed his eyes. The wound he was given didn't hurt anymore. Harry had worse injuries and a high tolerance for pain. He opened his eyes once more when he heard Wormtail scream in pain. He found that he was cutting off his own hand. He watched the hand fall into the cauldron. As soon as it hit the potion it began to bubble over.

Harry closed his eyes again when a bright light erupted. Hoe opened them after the light died down. He gave a quiet gasped at the sight before him.

'Holy shit! The dark Lord is hot.' He thought causing him to blush.

The man was pale. It wasn't the paleness one got from not being in the sun. Instead it was a healthy shade. The man looked to be 6'1 with midnight brown hair. The bangs framed his face. His eyes were a bright shade of wine red. He had a Prince like look to him. Harry quit observing when he realized that Voldemort was naked.

'Damn. He looks like he is nine inches and thick.' Harry blushed harder. 'Stop it! You can't think like that about a guy, especially my enemy.'

He was disappointed when the dark Lord put on a robe. "My wand Wormtail."

"Y-Yes master."

Harry sneered at the pathetic man. 'Coward.'

"Finally." The man caressed the wand. "Arm Wormtail."

"Yes master, thank you master." He seemed relieved.

He held out the arm without a hand. Voldemort sneered at that. Wormtail shook with fear and pain.

"The other arm Wormtail."

"S-sorry."

Wormtail presented his other arm. Voldemort grabbed his wrist and pulled up the sleeve. He then pressed his wand against the mark. Wormtail screamed in pain causing both Harry and Voldemort to smirk.

It didn't take long to see what Voldemort had done. A bunch of wizards in black robes and white masks appeared in the graveyard. Voldemort stared at them for a few seconds before speaking. As his voice washed over Harry he shivered in arousal.

"Welcome my dear friends."

'Stop finding him so attractive.' Harry ordered himself. 'He is your enemy. He killed you parents.'

"It's good to see you all again." Voldemort said.

"My lord how is this possible?" A familiar voice asked.

"It was Wormtail. Now I see you all here and I wonder. Yes I wonder why none of you tried to help find me."

"My lord if I had heard even a whisper I would have-" The one from before began only to get cut off by Voldemort.

"There were many whispers Lucius." He hissed.

'Ah. That's who it was. No wonder the voice sounded familiar.' Harry thought as his eyes followed Voldemort.

Voldemort went over to the man. He removed the mask and Lucius dropped to his knees. "I see that the only ones who are truly loyal to me are in Azkaban and the two hidden within the school."

'Who?' Harry wondered, not surprised.

"I found you master." Wormtail spoke up.

"You did but not out of loyalty. No you did it out of fear for your old friends."

'That is because he is a coward who can't face the people he betrayed.' Harry thought as he glared darkly at the rat.

"But you did help me and I always reward those who do as I say." With a wave of his wand a silver hand formed over Wormtail's bloody stump.

"Thank you master. Thank you." He simpered.

"Hmm." The dark Lord hummed. "You have been so quiet I almost forgotten you were here."

Voldemort turned and looked at Harry. Suddenly a bolt went through him causing him to find that Harry Potter was one of his mates. He, like Draco, was his submissive mate. He groaned as he stared at the 14 year old in shock.

"No way."

"My lord?" Lucius asked in confusion.

Instead of answering Lucius' question he used a sleeping spell on Harry. Voldemort released him from the statue. He walked over and picked him up.

"My lord?" Lucius wasn't the only one confused.

"Meet me back at the manor." He ordered before apparating away.

Voldemort entered his bedroom and placed him on the bed. The movement caused his sleeves to reveal his wrists. The dark Lord noticed the scars after he had picked his arm up to inspect them.

"Now why would my little made need to cut himself?" The man wondered before he called his most trusted healer to his room.

"My lord it is so wonderful to see you again." The man said as he entered the room.

"Thank you. Now it appears that Mr. Potter is my mate."

"What?" The man looked shocked.

"I felt the same way."

"My lord I mean no disrespect but are you sure?"

"I understand why you ask. I am sure. My magic has already intertwined with his, claiming him as my submissive. It happened with Draco when I first met him."

"It's odd that it only happened now. Master Malfoy and Master Snape should have felt the connection when they met him."

"I know. I plan on figuring out why this happened like this. I called you here for another reason. I spotted self inflicted cuts on both wrists."

"He's a cutter?"

"Apparently. I want you to check him over for other injuries as well as treat him."

"Of course my lord. Did you use any spells or potions on him?"

"A sleeping spell."

"Alright. I shall be in a meeting with the death eaters. If you need me I'll be in the meeting hall."

"Yes sir."

"Use Dixy if you need to."

"Of course my lord."

"Good. Keep me updated."

"Yes sir."

Voldemort left the room. Healer Perry went to work. He walked over to Harry and took out his want. He began weaving a complex pattern as he chanted the spell. Harry glowed a soft white and a scroll appeared next to him. Perry was shocked by how long it had grown.

"Dear Merlin." He gasped out.

Harry stopped glowing and the scroll stopped too. He grabbed the scroll and began reading. Perry was sick by the time he finished it. He left the room so that he could show it to Lord Voldemort.

He entered the meeting hall. Perry ignored the death eaters and walked up to his lord. He gave him the scroll for him to read.

"How accurate is the spell?" He asked Perry.

"One hundred percent. May I get some help?" There was no way he could heal the poor boy alone.

"Yes." Voldemort replies as he tried to hold his anger.

"Thank you." He left to get another healer or two before returning to his patient.


End file.
